Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion(2-O)
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, where we left off, I rewrote The Successor of Zoro. Well Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion is one of them.**

 **Don't worry, this one will be way better. For his starter pokemon it is… Gible! Gible is my favorite dragon type pokemon. Don't worry though, Naruto will catch an actual starter pokemon.**

 **As for his traveling companion, Bianca! She is one of my favorite female pokemon trainers. She will look as she does in Black and White 2.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Top Coordinator, and Minato Namikaze the Leader of the Battle Pyramid. Born an albino, his parents rarely have time for him and his older siblings hate him. Wanting to be noticed by his family, Naruto strives to be the next Hoenn champion.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Naruto, Next Hoenn Champion**

 **Chapter 1- Starter**

"Man school was tiring." A ten year old Naruto Uzumaki said as his spiky white hair went up and down with every step. He is walking next to an equally young blonde girl with glasses.

This girl is Bianca. Her family moved from the Unova region to Littleroot Town, where she was only five years old. There she met Naruto.

"Be happy Naruto-kun. Today is a special day." Bianca said to her best friend.

Today is his tenth birthday, back then when you are ten, you were able to become an official pokemon trainer. However since many parents complained, the pokemon league changed the age to fifteen.

"I know, five more years and we can become official pokemon trainers." Naruto said with a fist pump as he and Bianca walked up to a house door.

"I'm home Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door with Bianca behind him. "Welcome home, Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she walked out of the living room.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled with a red face, making Bianca giggle.

 **(In this fic, Jiraiya and Tsunade are Minato's Parents.)**

"Time to celebrate your birthday!" Bianca said, pushing Naruto into the living room. "Alright!" Naruto said as he fist pumped the air.

~X~

Two hours later, and after games and laughs, it was time for cake!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you." Tsunade and Bianca sang while Naruto blew out the candles.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"I'll get it." Tsunade said as she went to the front door "Ero-ji!" Naruto yelled as he saw Jiraiya at the door. "How's my favorite grandchild?" Jiraiya asked picking up Naruto and ignoring the Ero-ji.

"I'm good! Did you bring me a present?!" Naruto asked his grandpa. "I don't know…" Jiraiya said as he reached behind him and pulled out an egg. "A pokemon egg?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya handed him the egg.

"Yup, I found it a week ago. I thought it would be a good partner for you." Jiraiya said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I wonder what pokemon is in here?" Naruto asked himself as he sat on the couch.

He then got his answer when the egg began to shake, and in a small with flash, a small pokemon was in front of Naruto.

"Gible." The pokemon said.

Gible is a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. Gible has two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. On top of its head is a dorsal fin, which has a notch on it for the male.

However this Gible is a different color, indicating it was a shiny pokemon.

"Wow a Gible!" Naruto said in amazement. "Wow, a dragon type pokemon and it's a shiny." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked amazed.

"Hi Gible, I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he extended his hand. "Gible!" Gible said as he put his head under Naruto's hand.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he took his hand back. "Oh, looks like his ability is **Rough Skin**." Jiraiya said as some Gible and its evolutions have the same ability.

"Gi?" Gible asked in concern. "It's alright, I think I'll call you… Samehada." Naruto said as Bianca put a bandaid on his hand. "Gible!" Samehada cheered for it's new name.

"Come on, let's play!" Naruto said as he picked up Gible, ignoring the **Rough Skin** , and went to the back yard with Bianca.

"So, will Minato, Kushina, or the twins show up anytime soon?" Jiraiya said as he hoped they would show up for Naruto's birthday. "Nope, not yet. Just like every other year since he turned three." Tsunade answered to her husband.

~X~

In the backyard, the two ten year olds were playing with the newborn pokemon. Right now, they were playing hide and seek, with Samehada as the seeker. "Gible?" Samehada asked himself as he looked around.

Lifting up an upside down bin, he found Bianca. "Gi!" Samehada said as he jumped up and down in joy. "Alright, you found me. Now to find Naruto-kun." Bianca said as she stood up.

Samehada then charged at the large tree in the backyard. "Gible!" Samehada said as he repeatedly charged at the tree. "Naruto-kun, you can come down now!" Bianca said as she looked up in the tree.

"Alright Bianca-chan." Naruto said as he was hanging upside down from a branch.

Naruto let go and landed on his feet. "Gible!" Samehada cheered as he won the game. "Good job, Samehada!" Naruto said as he petted his pokemon. "Oh! I forgot we had cake!" Naruto said as he went inside with his friends.

~X~

An hour later, the cake was gone and it was almost sundown. "Alright, since you have a pokemon now. You need a pokeball." Tsunade said as she gave her grandson a black, gold and red pokeball.

"Sweet! A luxury ball!" Naruto said as he held it in the air. "Now Samehada, will you be my partner?" Naruto asked the young dragon type.

"Gible!" Samehada yelled as he tapped the center of the pokeball and was sucked in by a red beam.

 ***Shake***

 ***Shake***

 ***Shake***

 ***Ding!***

"I caught, a Gible!" Naruto yelled as he released his pokemon. "Gible!" Samehada yelled as he was released.

"Now, I believe it's time for your girlfriend to go home." Jiraiya said, earning blushed from the two ten year olds.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Naruto said as the two left with Samehada behind them.

~X~

The trio were walking down the road to Bianca's house. Also Naruto is playing a small cream colored ocarina.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you sure are getting better." Bianca said as Naruto stopped playing. "Yup, I've been practicing!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Gible!" Samehada said as he jumped up and down. "Oh, did you like it?" Naruto asked his pokemon. "Ble!" Samehada said as he jumped again. "Well this one will get you moving!" Naruto said as he began playing again.

 **(He's playing Saria's Song from** **Legend of Zelda Ocarina** **of Time.)**

Hearing this song, caused Samehada to try and dance. However he did horribly at it. "Looks like we're here." Bianca said as Naruto stopped playing, which caused Samehada to stop dancing.

"Well see you tomorrow, Bianca-chan!" Naruto said with Samehada agreeing. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Bianca said as she she walked into her house.

"Well, let's go home buddy." Naruto said as began playing his ocarina as he walked with Samehada behind him.

 **Done! If anyone was wondering, this is my last rewrite for now. Anyways, for the starter Naruto will catch, it will be… Treecko! I have a plan for catching it. Bianca's starter will be… Torchic! Well next chapter, Naruto and co. will start their journey!**

 **Sorry if this took a while to come out, I've been busy with school. Also, I might be deleting my old version of this story. This has been Demongod123, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, allow me to give you all the next chapter of this fanfiction. Now to everybody who kept bitching at me on why it takes so long to give you all new chapters.**

 **I HAVE SCHOOL. I am a sophmore in highschool and I have homework, projects and things going on at home. So sorry if I can't always give you all a new chapter with a snap of my fingers.**

 **Anyways, here is Naruto's pokemon team so far: Gible, Ralts, Treecko, and Aron. These four will be Naruto's team so far.**

 **I have two more picked out, but they will be revealed later. If you all have a pokemon you all want, PM me and I will see which pokemon should be in his team. Also I will only accept pokemon from kanto, Johto and Hoenn. I just really don't like most pokemon from the regions after Hoenn.**

 **Bianca's team will be: Torchic, Poochyena, Shroomish, and Feebas. These are the ones so far.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Top Coordinator, and Minato Namikaze the Leader of the Battle Pyramid. Born an albino, his parents rarely have time for him and his older siblings hate him. Wanting to be noticed by his family, Naruto strives to be the next Hoenn champion.**

 **Naruto, The Next Hoenn Champion(2-O)**

 **Chapter 2- Let's hit the road!**

"Gible."

"Hm."

"Gible!" 

"Let me sleep Samehada."

"Gible!' Samehada yelled as he bit his trainer.

"..."

"..."

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Naruto yelled in pain as his Gible bit his hand. "Ble!" Samehada said as he jumped off of the bed. "That hurt." Naruto said as he stood up from his bed.

"Oh yeah, today's the day I become a trainer with Bianca-chan!" Naruto said in excitement as he grabbed the outfit his baa-chan bought him as he rushed to the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later, Naruto walked out as he inspected himself in the mirror. His new height is at 5'11" and his skin is not as pale as it was five years ago. His spiky white hair was covered by a black beanie with an orange stripe going around it. He is wearing a black hoodie that is unzipped and has an orange t-shirt under. He has a pair of dark blue jeans being held up by a belt. On his feet is a pair of orange and black running shoes.

"Looking good." Naruto said as gave himself a thumbs up. "Gible!" Samehada said as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. "Alright, time for breakfast." Naruto said as Samehada agreed as they left the bedroom.

~X~

"Good morning, Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she placed a bowl and plate of breakfast for Naruto and Samehada. "Morning Baa-chan." Naruto said as he sat down and Gible hopped onto the table.

"So Naru-chan, are you ready to become a trainer?" Tsunade asked as Naruto ate his breakfast. "Yup!" Naruto replied as he looked up from his breakfast. Before the two can talk more, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tsunade said as she walked to the front door. Opening it, Tsunade was greeted by a fifteen year old Bianca. "Good morning Bianca-chan." Tsunade greeted the blonde. "Good morning Tsunade-san." Binaca greeted as Tsunade turned around.

"Naru-chan, Bianca-chan in here!" Tsunade called as Naruto walked into the living room with Samehada behind him. "So, when will I be expecting great grandchildren?" Tsunade teased as the childhood friends had cherry blushes.

"Baa-chan! We're only fifteen!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade chuckled. "Sorry sorry." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. "Don't tease us like that." Naruto said as he picked up his backpack and took some things out.

He pulled out a Friend Ball, Dusk Ball, Ultra Ball, Cherish Ball, and a Premier Ball. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out Samehada's Luxury Ball and placed it with the others.

Reaching back into his backpack, Naruto pulled out a ocarina like instrument. **(It's Tapion's flute from Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. It just doesn't have the face on the front.)**

Attaching all of these to his belt, Naruto swung his backpack over his shoulders and walked to the door. "Alright, I'm ready." Naruto said as he walked up to the two females. Closing the door, the group walked to Professor Birch's lab.

~X~ 

Five minutes later, the group arrived at the lab. Entering, they saw Birch typing something onto a computer. "Ah, Tsunade-san, Naruto-san, Bianca-san. I see your are all on time for today." Birch said as he walked up to the group.

"Yes, today is a big day for these two." Tsunade said as she pushed the teenagers forward. "I know. Now let's get you two ready." Birch said as he walked to a table with three pokeballs on them.

Above the pokeballs, is a large screen that is blank. "Now, the big question is: Which starter pokemon will you pick?" Birch asked as the screen lit up.

The first pokemon on the screen was a green gecko like pokemon. " **Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokemon.** " The screen played as images of the pokemon appeared.

The second pokemon was shown as a small orange chick like pokemon. " **Torchic the Chick Pokemon.** " The screen played as it showed the small chick pokemon.

The third pokemon appeared to be a small blue fish like pokemon. " **Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokemon.** " The screen played as it showed pictures of the mud fish pokemon.

"So Bianca-san, which starter pokemon will you pick?" Birch asked as Bianca looked over the pokemon. "Hmm." Bianca mumbled as she looked over the pokeballs.

After a minute, she stopped in front of Torchic's pokeball. "I'll pick Torchic!" Bianca said as he released the pokemon. "Torchic!" The starter pokemon let out as it appeared in front of Bianca.

"Hello there Torchic, my name is Bianca. Will you accompany me on my journey?" Bianca asked as she crouched down to the fire type. "...Torchic!" It let out as it jumped into Bianca's arms.

"Alright, now for your other items." Birch said as he grabbed two cases from a cabinet. Giving one case to each new trainer, Naruto and Bianca opened it. Naruto pulled out a orange and black pokedex. Bianca got a orange and green pokedex and five pokeballs.

Activating the pokedex, Naruto scanned Samehada for information. " **Gible the Land Shark Pokemon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.** **This Gible is male and belongs to Naruto Uzumaki. Gible knows the following moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, and Substitute."**

Bianca did the same with Torchic. " **Torchic the Chick Pokemon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings. This Torchic is female and belongs to Bianca Kibou. Torchic knows the following moves: Scratch, Growl, and Ember." (Kibou means hope or wish in japanese. I realized that Bianca has no last name.)**

"Now, Naruto I know you have your heart on being the next Hoenn Champion. Bianca however, I have something to ask of you." Birch said as this caught their interest.

"I want you to help me record pokemon habitats on your journey with Naruto." Birch said as he gave Bianca a small notebook. "Yes sir professor!" Bianca said as she accepted the notebook.

"Now before you two go, Bianca will you like to name your Torchic?" Birch asked as Bianca looked at her starter. "I think I'll call you… Furea." Bianca said as she petted the little chick.

~X~

Walking to the back of the lab, which has a battle field for trainers. Naruto and Samehada are at one end, while Bianca and Furea are at the other.

"Alright Bianca-chan, how about a battle to show our first mark as trainers?" Naruto asked as he and Samehada had determined looks on their faces. "Alright, I want to test our skills as trainers now." Bianca said as Furea walked to face Samehada.

"Alright, Samehada start off with **Tackle!** " Naruto said as the Land Shark pokemon charged at the Chick pokemon. "Furea counter with **Scratch!** " Bianca said as the fire type clawed at the dragon/ground type.

"Samehada dodge and use **Sand Attack!** " Naruto countered as the shark like pokemon dodged to the left and sent a wave of sand at Furea. Sand hit Furea and she was sent back as the fire type looked around to try and find Samehada.

"Hmm you used that move to lower Furea's accuracy." Bianca said as Furea finally looked eyes on Samehada. "Furea use **Growl!** " Bianca said as the fire type let out a rather cute growl.

"Furea use **Ember!** " Bianca said as Furea let out a small stream of fire. "Samehada counter with **Dragon Rage!** " Naruto called as Samehada let out a beam of blue energy at the fire.

The beam was too much for the new starter pokemon as Furea fainted as the move hit her. "Furea is unable to battle, the winner is Naruto and Samehada." Birch said as Bianca picked up her pokemon.

"Let's get her healed up before you two leave." Tsunade said as they walked back inside the lab.

~X~

"Now, good luck you two!" Tsunade called as Naruto, Bianca, Samehada, and Furea were walking down the road out of Littleroot Town. Before anything else, Naruto ran back and hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you… Baa-chan." Naruto said as he tightened his hug with tears coming in his eyes. "There's no need to thank me, Naru-chan." Tsunade replied as she returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

"Naru-chan, just a few years ago you were just a child. Now you are taking your first steps into the world, to follow your dream." Tsunade said as she let of of Naruto. "I know Baa-chan. I promise, when I come back here: I will be the next Hoenn Champion!" Naruto said as he gave his Baa-chan a thumbs up.

"Alright, LET'S HIT THE ROAD!" Naruto yelled as he and Samehada ran down the road. "Hey wait up!" Bianca shouted as she and Furea were right behind them. "Looks like you all missed the biggest moment in his life: Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Natsumi." Tsunade said under her breath as she walked back to her home.

"I wonder if they have an excuse this time, or is it the same 'we're busy with being the whatever.' Funny I heard that excuse more than anything else in my life." Tsunade said to herself as she entered her home.

 **Aaaand done! I hope you all liked that. Currently I have been busy with projects from school and my dad injured his foot. So I have to work on projects and help my dad.**

 **Anyways, if you have a pokemon suggestion PM me and I will see who will catch it. Also I've been wondering if who i should have be Naruto's rival. Not Sasuke as there are too many stories like that. I also have been thinking on if I should give Naruto and Bianca another traveling partner.**

 **In case anyone is asking, this has NOTHING to do with the pokemon anime. It will be more like the games: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. There will also be Mega Evolution, but not all of Naruto's pokemon will do that.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
